The precorneal tear film is vital for vision and the health of the cornea because it creates a smooth lens-like surface for the eye and protects the cornea from evaporation. Owing to the extreme thinness of this tear layer previous investigators have been forced to offer indirect proofs. By utilizing the technique of the surface chemist and surface engineer the component layers of the film which are each only a few molecules thick and their interaction can be directly studied and applied to our understanding of pathological states associated with tear film abnormalities. Application of these disciplines which are relatively new to ophthalmology should also allow for the development of an ideal tear replacement and drug vehicle which would have value for an unlimited number of patients.